We will apply placebo to subjects with chronic knee osteoarthritis pain to determine whether placebo responders can be identified by Levine's method and to measure response to activated analgesic (ketorolac) can be attributed to placebo effect. The results will have practical application in determining dosing of active analgesics in placebo-responder and non-responder pain sufferers.